Promise
by Blackish Girls
Summary: 10 tahun lalu, ia berjanji. 10 tahun kemudian, ia melupakannya. 1 tahun kemudian, ia laksanakan janjinya. Promise.   Our first fic here. DLDR/R&R?


Hai! Ini fanfic pertama kami di fandom **Vocaloid** ini.

Yang pegang akun sekarang **Stephanie** aka **Tiffany**, orang yang super tekun di fandom Kuroshitsuji /dor

Tanpa panjang lebar, kami beberkan…

**PROMISE**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation**

**Don't Like Don't Read, Shounen-ai (maybe semi-yaoi =,=).**

**This fic? Belong to us! **

:_:

**Little Prologue**

_Langit terlihat cerah pagi ini. Di suatu rumah mungil namun minimalis di pedesaan Kyoto, terlihat dua anak kecil. Anak berambut pirang yang lebih kecil itu memperhatikan anak kecil berambut biru sambil tersenyum senang. _

"_Kaito _nii-chan_, janji, ya, kalau sudah besar harus menikah denganku?" tanya anak kecil berambut pirang itu—oke, sebut saja Kagamine Len. _

_Anak yang dipanggil Kaito oleh Len—sebut saja, Shion Kaito—menoleh dari kerjaan isengnya yang mencabuti kelopak bunga. _

"_Eh?" _

"_Kumohon, _nii-chan_!" pinta Len dengan mata berkaca-kaca—jurus _puppy eyes_ andalannya. "Aku sukaaa sekali sama _nii-chan_." Dengan polosnya Len mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Padahal, ia belum tentu mengerti maksud semua kata itu. Maklumlah, ia masih 5 tahun. _

"_Ng? Baiklah, jika itu permintaanmu." Kaito melepaskan bunga yang tersisa satu kelopak dan mengangkat wajah Len. _

"_Aku berjanji akan menikahimu di suatu hari, di masa depan, Kagamine Len_-chan_." Kaito menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya pada Len. "Hihi, sudah, kan?"_

"Arigatou gozaimasu_, _nii-chan_." Len langsung memeluk tubuh Kaito erat dan tersenyum. Kaito ikut tersenyum melihat perilaku kekanakan Len. _

"_Tentu, Len." Kaito elus rambut Len dengan lembut. _

:_:

"Huah!" Kaito terbangun dengan kagetnya. "Aku … bermimpi … apa tadi? Perjanjian … apa? Menikah?" gumam Kaito sendiri.

"Bah, pedulilah!" Kaito langsung mengambil handuknya dan masuk ke kamar mandi dengan rusuh.

Sesaat kemudian, Kaito sudah keluar lengkap dengan seragam hitam-hitam. Ia ambil tasnya dan bergegas keluar dari gedung bertingkat 3 itu.

Sesampai di sekolah …

_BRAK!_

"Eh, _gomenne_, Kakak! Sini, kubantu!" seru anak yang menabraknya. Ia ikut membantu mengangkat buku-buku Kaito yang berserakan di tanah. Kaito tatap anak itu. Mirip … mirip sekali dengan anak yang ada di mimpinya.

Kaito masuk ke lubang khayalnya. Ia coba untuk mengingat nama anak di depannya ini. Ah, tapi, anak ini tidak begitu mirip. Wajahnya lebih tegas, aura jenakanya tidak seperti ini ini, dan rambut pirangnya … terlalu tua. _Headphone_ yang tergantung di lehernya saja mungkin, yang sama.

:_:

"Eh, _gomenne_, Kakak! Sini, kubantu!" kata Kagamine Len sambil memunguti buku-buku kakak kelasnya dengan rusuh. Sementara kakak kelasnya itu terpaku melihatnya—ia biarkan. Sampai satu buku yang ia pegang …

_Shion Kaito – 3-IPA-I_

Len, dengan kagetnya, ia langsung menunduk dan menyodorkan beberapa buku itu pada Kaito. "Ini bukumu, _senpai_. Maaf tadi tak memanggilmu seperti itu."

"Eh?" gumam Shion muda itu dengan bingung.

"Aku harus pergi. Sampai nanti, _senpai_." Len langsung berlari meninggalkan Kaito yang terheran-heran dengan sikapnya.

:_:

"Aku harus pergi. Sampai nanti, _senpai_." Anak berambut pirang itu berlari meninggalkan seorang Shion Kaito dengan cepat. Sekilas ia lihat wajah anak itu yang memerah.

"_Ano_, siapa namamu?" seru Kaito kepada anak itu sambil membersihkan debu tanah di celananya. Namun, anak itu tak menghiraukan Kaito.

:_:

_Nanti, kau akan tahu siapa aku, Kaito nii-chan._

:_:

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Kagamine Len langsung keluar dari kelasnya, tanpa menyahuti teman sekelas perempuannya yang memanggil namanya. Ia ingin memastikan di mana Kaito.

_Di mana kelas 3-IPA-I itu?_ gumamnya dalam hati sambil berjalan di koridor lantai 2. Tanpa ia sadari, perempuan banyak melihatnya sambil berbisik-bisik. Yang jelas, ia tahu bahwa menjadi murid baru tidaklah mudah.

:_:

Kaito membereskan buku-buku di mejanya, dan hanya menyisakan pena, pensil, dan penghapus pensilnya. Saat ia akan keluar—tentu, tangannya tentu saja ditarik-tarik Miku—ia kembali bertemu adik kelasnya yang—secara teknik, itu kecerobohannya—menabraknya tadi pagi.

"Hai, Len-kun!" sapa Miku sambil menyunggingkan senyum besar. Ia tarik keluar tubuh Kaito, mempertemukannya dengan seorang bernama Kagamine Len.

"Hai, Miku nee-chan," sahut Len dengan wajah menyunggingkan senyum. Ia lihat ke belakang Miku, terdapat Kaito, Shion Kaito, yang ia cari. Dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia senang bertemu Kaito. Tapi ada satu yang mengganggu kesenangannya: tangan Miku dan Kaito yang saling bergandengan.

"Eh? Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Kaito sambil mengernyitkan keningnya. Bingung.

"_Hai desu_." Miku menjawab sambil tersenyum, "Ini tetanggaku, Kagamine Len-kun. Len-kun, ini Shion Kaito."

"Salam kenal," ucap Len.

Kaito hanya menatap Len dengan kepala dimiringkan. Sepertinya ia pernah dengar nama Kagamine Len di suatu tempat—eh, bukankah Kagamine hanya ada Rin?

Pemuda berambut biru itu langsung berucap, "Miku-chan, aku mau ke ruang perawatan, boleh? Aku sedikit tidak enak badan …."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Miku dengan cemas. Telapak tangannya ia tempelkan ke kening Kaito.

Kaito tersenyum dan melepas tangan Miku, "Sedikit pusing … aku akan kembali saat aku merasa enakan. Oke?"

"Baiklah." Miku tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya saat Kaito berjalan menjauhinya. Len, yang bingung melihat kedua orang dengan kedekatan melebihi 'batas sahabat' itu langsung bertanya, "Miku nee-chan, yang tadi itu, Kaito-senpai, siapanya nee-chan?"

"Kaito? Dia pacarku," jawab Miku dengan wajah memerah.

Len sedikit merasa kesal, karena Kaito telah memiliki hubungan dengan orang lain. Ia sama sekali tak ingin mendengar itu—ia hanya ingin Kaito bersamanya; kata lainnya, egois—ia bermain dengan pikirannya sejenak dan langsung meninggalkan Miku. Gadis dengan rambut diikat dua kanan-kiri itu memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Dasar lelaki."

:_:

"Kagamine Len … Kagamine … tunggu," gumam Kaito sendiri di atas ranjang ruang perawatan.

"Janji … janji … apa?" gumamnya lagi.

"ARRRGGH!" teriaknya keras, sampai mengagetkan guru BK yang ada di dekat ruang perawatan itu.

Berbagai lontaran pertanyaan dari guru BK itu sudah ia jawab. Setelah guru muda itu keluar, ia langsung memikirkan Kagamine Len lagi. "Dia pernah di muncul di hidupku, ya?"

:_:

Len berjalan pelan di koridor. Masih sedikit kesal dengan ucapan Miku tapi, dia tidak berhak. Pada dasarnya ada pepatah mengatakan _siapa cepat dia dapat_, 'kan?

Tanpa sadar ia berjalan ke ruang perawatan berada. Ia tahu tadi Kaito pergi ke sini tapi dia kira, Shion muda itu sudah keluar.

Tidak, dia belum keluar. Bahkan masih memijat keningnya.

"Kaito nii-chan?" gumam Len.

:_:

Kaito mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya. Ia lihat ke kirinya dan menemukan Len, pemuda yang ia bicarakan sendiri. "Hai."

"Kenapa masih ada di sini?" tanya Len.

"Kepalaku masih agak pusing," jawab Kaito. "Kau? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Tak tahu." Len duduk di sebelah Kaito. Ia tempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Kaito, sama seperti Miku tadi.

"Eh?"

"Kaito nii-chan demam?" tanya Len.

"Ng?" Kaito menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahinya. Hangat. Menjelang panas, malah. "Mungkin."

"Aku ada obat. _Nii-chan_ mau?" tawar Len seraya tersenyum.

"Tidak, jika itu merepotkanmu," sahut Kaito dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku tak direpotkan." Len mengambil setabung obat dari saku celananya. "Aku selalu membawa obat untuk Rin." Ia menyerahkan tabung obat itu pada Kaito.

"Rin? Kagamine Rin, yang rambutnya pirang dan berbando itu?" tanya Kaito setelah menelan tablet obat yang diberi Len.

"Iya. Dia adik kembarku."

"Oh …."

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku _–senpai_?" tanya Kaito.

_DEG!_

"Eh … i-itu …." Wajah Len mulai memerah. Kaito … jangan, dia jangan sampai tahu ….

Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menyakukan tabung obat miliknya. Saat ia mau berjalan …

_Plak._

… tangannya ditahan oleh Kaito. "Mau kemana kau?"

"_Nii_—eh, _senpai_ sudah baikan, kurasa. Jadi aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan, 'kan?" tanya Len.

"Kemari," Kaito menepuk bagian ranjang di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Jantung Len berdetak kencang, seiringan dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia melepas tangan Kaito dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Nah …," Kaito mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus wajah Len. "Kau dan aku, pernah mengenal sebelumnya, 'kan?"

Len bingung. Jantungnya seperti mau copot dari rongga dadanya. Kaito juga mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Len. "Itu … err ..."

"_Come on_, jujurlah," Kaito menoel hidung Len sambil tertawa kecil.

Len mulai merasa bimbang. Seperti saat itu. Saat ia akan pindah ke Tokyo dan tahu Kaito di sana.

"Carilah jawabannya sendiri. _Senpai_." Len meninggalkan Kaito dari ruang perawatan.

"Oi, Kagamine Len! Oi!" seru Kaito.

Tidak dijawab.

:_:

Len mendengar seruan Kaito yang memanggilnya tapi, ia tak ingin menjawabnya. Walaupun membuat hatinya seperti dicacah kasar oleh pisau besar. Kaito sudah bersama Miku. Kaito melupakannya. Kaito tak tahu dengan masa lalu mereka, di beranda rumahnya sendiri di Kyoto ….

_Ces_.

Sebuah titik air mata turun dari matanya, jatuh ke seragamnya.

:_:

"Len! Kagamine Len!" panggil Kaito. Ia mencoba turun dari ranjang, tapi beban dunia seperti ada di pundaknya. Ia tak memiliki keseimbangan.

:_:

Len berlari ke kelasnya. Ia duduk di bangkunya dan langsung diterjang gadis berbando putih dan berwajah mirip dengannya memeluknya erat.

"Len-chan!" sebut Rin riang.

"Apa yang kau mau dariku, hm? Aku sedang tak begitu merasa sehat," gumam Len. Rin menatap Len dengan mata disipitkan. Badannya tak panas, kok. Wajahnya juga tak pucat. Hanya datar.

"Kau sakit? Menurutku tidak, tuh," tembak Rin sambil memegang dahi Len. Benar, 'kan.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Len, "tadi aku bertemu Kaito nii-chan."

"Kaito nii-chan? Yang rambutnya biru? Pacarnya Miku nee-chan?" tanya Rin dengan wajah inosen. Sejenak Len merasa hatinya kembali dipotong dan dibuang ke tong sampah mendengar nama itu.

"…Ya. Kau ingat dia?" tanya Len. "_Nii-chan_ yang tinggal bersebelahan dengan kita di Kyoto. Dulu, 10 tahun lalu …," gumam Len.

"Ya. Tadi aku berpapasan dengannya," kata Rin. "Anak 3-IPA-I, 'kan, yang kau bicarakan?"

Len terdiam. Rin mengetahuinya.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja tanpa mengingatku?" gumam Len melindur.

"Tidak, kok. Malah seperti mayat hidup. Saat melihatku dia mematung, wajahnya memucat putih seperti kertas," sahut Rin, "memangnya ada apa antara kamu dengannya?"

"Ia—tak ada apa-apa, Rin. Tidak ada apa-apa …," desis Len.

"Terserah kaulah," ujar Rin sambil menyender ke bahu Len. "Murung terus. Aku nangis nih!"

"Baiklah," Len memberikan senyum paksaan.

"Ih! Kamu kayak baru dilindes! Aku nangis nih!" ancam Rin sambil berkacak pinggang.

Len menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kebiasaan Rin yang satu ini—sedikit manja—selalu dilakukan saat ia murung. Ia cubit pipi Rin dan tersenyum.

"Sudah, 'kan? Aku sudah baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir," ucap Len.

"Yay~!" seru Rin. Ia langsung memeluk pinggang Len erat. "Itu baru namanya Kagamine Len, saudara kembar Kagamine Rin!"

"OK, Kagamine Rin," kata Len sambil menoel hidung Rin. "Kau cerminku, jadi kau pasti mengerti diriku. Ya, 'kan?"

"_Hai_, Kagamine Len!" Rin tersenyum imut, seperti panda yang diberi bambu manis.

Len tersenyum dan menyuruh Rin pergi darinya. Gurunya datang.

:_:

Bel pulang sudah berteriak. Len keluar dari kelasnya. Rin tidak mengikuti kembarannya itu, karena ia sedang bercengkrama dengan teman-teman wanitanya. Len mencoba berjalan-jalan untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya.

:_:

Di perpustakaan sekolah, terlihat Kaito dan Miku yang duduk di satu sofa panjang. Miku sedang bersender di tangan Kaito, sementara Kaito sedang membaca buku IPA. Kaito tertawa sejenak mendengar ocehan Miku.

Len membuka pintu perpustakaan. Ia rencananya mau meminjam buku fisika kelas 10 untuk dipelajari di rumahnya bersama Rin, tapi ia melihat Kaito dan Miku yang bermesraan. Hatinya sakit. Ia cemburu.

Buku fisika yang ia pegang langsung terjatuh dan ia langsung berlari sambil membanting pintu perpustakaan. Semua pengunjung perpustakaan menoleh ke arah Len yang kelihatannya kesal.

_Bakka ne, Kaito nii-chan! Bakka nii-chan!_ kesalnya dalam hati. Setetes air mata mulai jatuh, diiringi tetesan-tetesan lainnya yang mulai membanjiri wajahnya.

:_:

Kaito dan Miku ikut terpaku dengan Len. Lelaki berambut biru itu menatap Miku dan berucap, "Sebentar, ya, Miku."

Ia berlarian ke luar perpustakaan dan mencari Len. "Kagamine Len! Kagamine Len!" seru Kaito.

Len menoleh, merasa namanya dipanggil. Seorang yang memanggilnya adalah …

"Kaito _nii-chan_—eh, Kaito-_senpai_ …," sahut Len terbata. Ia hapus jejak air mata di wajahnya dengan punggung tangan.

"'_Nii-chan_'?" bingung Kaito. "Tidak penting! Kau kenapa tadi membanting pintu! Tahu, 'kan, aturan perpustakaan! Tak boleh membuat berisik!" bentak Kaito.

Len menghindari wajah kesal Kaito. "Itu … aku tadi baru ingat kalau Rin sendirian di kelas jam segini. Jadi aku mau mengejar ke kelasku," katanya berbohong.

"Hei! Jika kau akan mengajak adikmu itu pulang, kau tak akan terdiam di sini, bodoh!" Kaito mulai kalap. Ia remas pundak Len dan berseru. "Siapa kau sebenarnya, heh? Kau bertindak aneh, murid baru! Ingat, kau bukan siapa-siapa! Kau hanya _murid baru_!"

Mata Len terlihat berkaca-kaca mendengar bentakan Kaito yang menusuk itu. Kaito sedikit terkejut, tapi ia tetap marah.

"Kau lupa, ya? Wajar … wajar. Kita sudah tak bertemu lama. Kau juga lupa dengan _janjimu_, _nii-chan_!" bentak Len balik sambil menahan air matanya yang sudah sesak di pelupuknya.

"Jangan coba-coba kau membentakku seperti itu! Dan jika aku pernah memberimu janji, jelaskan! Sekarang!" bentak Kaito.

"Di Kyoto. 10 tahun lalu. Aku. Kau. Rin. Kita selalu bermain bersama di halaman rumahmu. Di suatu hari. Kau berjanji padaku." Len menutup wajahnya. Menangis keras. Membanjiri wajahnya.

Amarah Kaito mulai mereda. Ia lepas tangan yang menutupi wajah Len. "Katakan. Katakan janji yang saat itu kuberikan padamu. Sekarang. Tanpa bertele-tele." Ia berlutut di depan Len dan mengelus wajah Len. Menghapus air matanya dengan ibu jarinya.

Len menatap wajah Kaito. "Kau berjanji akan menikah denganku. Ya. Aku memang memaksamu. Tapi kau benar-benar memberikan janji itu! Aku ingat sekali kau mengangkat wajahku dan membuang kelopak bunga melati yang kau cabuti. Aku ingat kau tersenyum padaku! Dan bodohnya, aku percaya padamu."

Pikirannya melayang. Anak ini … anak ini yang ada di mimpinya?

"Len? Tetanggaku? Yang suka tertukar dengan Rin? Yang paling suka memelukku dari belakang saat aku pulang sekolah, tiba-tiba datang saat aku sedang makan pagi, dan langsung menggandengku ke suatu tempat saat Rin tak ada?" tanya Kaito.

"Ah, kau ingat juga. Tapi sudah telat, _nii-chan_. Engkau … engkau sudah bersama …," Len menunduk. Lidahnya dipaku untuk menyebut nama Miku.

"Miku?" lanjut Kaito. "Aku bisa memutuskannya. Nanti aku bisa ditagih Tuhan jika tak melakukan janjiku."

Len merasa senang. Tapi sekaligus mengecap permen jahe ditambah jahe asli. Satu sisi, ia benar-benar senang karena Kaito akan menepati janjinya. Di sisi lain, ia takut Miku disakiti. Naïf sekali dirinya.

"Nanti, Miku _nee-chan_ sakit hati dan membenciku …," gumam Len.

"Tak apa." Kaito tersenyum. "Dia juga yang menembakku."

"Kau kan sudah lama tak bertemu diriku, _nii-chan_. Tak secepat itu," kata Len.

"Kenapa? Kau mau aku menikahi dirinya, bukan dirimu?" goda Kaito.

"Eh …," Len menelan ludahnya.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku bisa memutuskannya. Tenang saja," kata Kaito. Ia makin melebarkan senyumnya.

Len membuang wajahnya dari tatapan Kaito. Wajahnya seperti dibakar api. Malu.

"Aku mau pulang. _Dag_," kata Len sambil meninggalkan Kaito.

"Jangan pergi. Aku masih mau membicarakan sesuatu padamu," Kaito menahan tangan Len.

"Apa?" tanya Len. Ia tak mau banyak berharap. Kaito mungkin tidak mencintainya seperti ia mencintai Kaito, 'kan?

"Temui aku di halaman belakang sekolah pada jam pulang. Besok," kata Kaito sambil mengecup punggung tangan Len.

"Err … baiklah," kata Len sambil berlari ke kelasnya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar.

:_:

**Next Day**

Bel pulang lagi-lagi berbunyi. Len langsung meninggalkan kelas tanpa menghiraukan Rin yang mau menariknya untuk pulang. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang mau dibicarakan Kaito.

"Kaito _nii-chan_!" seru Len sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kaito yang sedang berdiri di depan pohon sakura itu memutar tubuhnya dan balas melambaikan tangannya. Len menghampiri pemuda berambut biru itu.

"Aku sudah memutuskan Miku," kata Kaito.

Len hanya bisa mematung. Putus? Yang benar saja. Memangnya bisa secepat itu Miku merelakan Kaito untuknya?

"Bagaimana dengan Miku _nee-chan_?" tanya Len.

"Jangan memasang tampang sedih begitu! Aku dan dia akan tetap menjadi sahabat paliiiiing dekat dan tak akan melupakan masing-masing kok." Kaito tertawa melihat wajah Len yang khawatir itu.

"Kau serius? Baguslah." Len menghela nafas.

"Aku memiliki sesuatu hal yang pribadi untuk dibicarakan," celetuk Kaito.

"Apa?" tanya Len.

"Ng … janji itu. Mengenai janji itu," Kaito menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Len merasa wajahnya kembali dibakar. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Kaito.

"Tak apa, kau bisa melupakan janji itu. Janji masa kecil kok," Len berkata. Namun dalam lubuk hatinya, ia seperti berteriak _akhirnya kau mengungkitnya, _nii-chan!

"Pfft. Dasar kau!" Kaito terlihat menahan tawa. "Bukan itu maksudku, Len-_chan_!" Ia berseru sambil menekankan kata '-_chan_'.

"Lalu?" Len penasaran dibuatnya. Kaito memperhatikan wajah Len.

"Aku berencana menepatinya," jelas Kaito. "Kau masih lajang, 'kan?"

"Menurut _nii-chan_?" tanya Len sambil tersenyum centil.

Kaito mengecup kening Len. "Harus. Harus masih sendiri. Karena aku pendamping hidupmu nanti."

Wajah Len memerah seketika. Ia menatap ke arah Kaito. Lidahnya seperti batu.

Ia hanya bisa … menganggukkan kepalanya, untuk mengiyakan ucapan Kaito. Tak lama kemudian, tubuhnya dipeluk erat Kaito. "Kau milikku. Mulai sekarang, nanti, dan sampai kita mati."

"Ya. Aku milikmu, _nii-chan_," ujar Len pelan. Ia berusaha sudah untuk meyakinkan dirinya kalau ini bukan mimpi. Kaito ingin memilikinya.

Kaito melepaskan pelukannya. Ia berlutut di depan Len. "Bolehkah aku …?" tanya Kaito sambil menyentuh bibir Len dengan jemarinya. Len mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya.

Tak lama, Kaito menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Len. Len begitu senang. Ini ciuman pertamanya, dan ciuman pertama ini diambil oleh orang yang ia sayangi.

:_:

**Little Epilogue**

_Lagu-lagu pujian selesai dinyanyikan. Gereja katedral besar di Tokyo ini menatap Kaito dan Len, sepasang lelaki, di atas altar, bersama pendeta, bersiap mengatakan janji sehidup semati. _

"_Apakah Anda, saudara Shion Kaito, menerima Kagamine Len sebagai suami Anda, di keadaan senang maupun susah, sehat maupun sakit, suka maupun duka, kaya maupun miskin?" tanya pendeta itu pada Kaito. _

"_Aku bersedia," jawab Kaito. _

"_Apakah Anda, saudara Kagamine Len, menerima Shion Kaito sebagai suami Anda, di keadaan senang maupun susah, sehat maupun sakit, suka maupun duka, kaya maupun miskin?" tanya pendeta itu pada Len._

"_Aku bersedia," jawab Len. _

"_Dengan kebersediaan kedua belah pihak, saya sahkan perinkahan Shion Kaito dan Kagamine Len. Kedua mempelai dipersilahkan berciuman," ucap pendeta itu. Dua lelaki itu tersenyum pada masing-masing. _

_Len memejamkan matanya. Menanti ciuman Kaito. Ciuman resmi dari janji sehidup semati mereka. _

_Kaito memegang tangan Len. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada Len. Pemuda pirang itu menikmatinya. _

_Tak lama, terdengar tepuk tangan yang mengawali tepuk tangan lainnya. Hatsune Miku langsung meloncat dari bangkunya dan bertepuk tangan sendiri. Disusul beberapa tamu yang lumayan sedikit. _

_Kaito melepas ciumannya. "Hai, suamiku, Kagamine Len." _

"_Hai, suamiku, Shion Kaito," balas Len sambil tersenyum. Ia memeluk Kaito erat. _

:_:

**The End**

:_:

HUAHHH. Ini gue gak tau berapa minggu gue buat. Kayaknya dari Februari atau Maret...ya? Gatau deh.

Terutama minta maaf banget sama partner saya di acc ini aka **Sara**, yang udah ficnya yang direncanain buat sendiri gabisa terus akhirnya minta bantuan ke saya dan nyerahin pengeditan ke saya tapi malah berminggu-minggu baru selesai. HUAHH FVCK YOU HOMEWORK! /bakar

Ya udah deh. Thanks for read.

_Mind to review, please? _


End file.
